


Keeping it a secret

by Itskitkat



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 1d, F/M, Fandom, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskitkat/pseuds/Itskitkat
Summary: Katy gets a new job with the most flirtiest boss ever Harry Styles. She tries to stay away from him at first but it seems like he just won't give up.





	Keeping it a secret

    It was Katy's first day at her new job. She didn't even wanted a job but she had to to be able to have her own money to spend on herself . Plus she needed something to do on her spare time other than just laying around being lazy.   
     She had gotten a job as a cashier at Walgreens and it wasn't so bad the first couple of hours she was there except for the time those rude customers would come in, and would complain about how slow she was not knowing she was just training.   
       It was almost time for her shift to be over since she had been working the whole morning from 7 to 4 when a tall grown man walks up to the register introducing himself as one of the managers. First thought that ran into her head was wow this man is gorgeous! He introduce himself real quick and went back into the office.  
         By the time her shift was over she was trying to find him one more time to say goodbye but it seem like he just couldn't stop flirty with another employee. So she decided to leave and on the way home she was hoping she would be working with him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey would love it if y'all comment on how you like it ! :)


End file.
